


a new style, a new dawn

by sweetbun_trio



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Trust, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbun_trio/pseuds/sweetbun_trio
Summary: Ferdinand thinks it is time to cut his hair. Lorenz is there to help.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	a new style, a new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Post War hair cuts, just Ferdie trusting Lorenz to cut his hair so they can finally start their lives in the new dawn of Fodlan.

“Lorenz, my love?” Ferdinand called from the bath. He had washed his hair thoroughly and was wringing out as much water as possible before wrapping it in a towel. 

The water in the basin had gone cold in the time it took him to detangle and wash the whole length of his hair, and he shivered as he stepped out onto the stone floor and hastened to wrap a second towel around his waist before Lorenz entered the bathroom. Their relationship was still new and he was still a bit shy.

“You sound worried, is something the matter?” he asked, admiring the elegant lines of Ferdinand’s back and arms as he toweled his hair. Their eyes met in the mirror hanging over the vanity table.

“No, nothing is the matter,” Ferdinand said, “Only I was thinking perhaps I should cut my hair, now that this war is finally over.” He finished drying his hair as much as he could and set the towel aside.

Lorenz stepped forward to stand right behind Ferdinand. The scent of fine milled soap reached his nose, and he inhaled deeply. He ran his fingers through the damp strands, assessing the length.

“Maybe it is a bad idea,” Ferdinand reconsidered, “but it does take so long to wash and care for this way.”

“I think it is a grand idea!” Lorenz finally said, and noticed a flush rise high on Ferdinand’s cheeks. 

“Would... would you be willing to cut it for me?” he asked.

“Of course I would be willing,” Lorenz rested his hands on Ferdinand’s shoulders, and turned him around to bring them face to face. “As long as you trust me, I would love nothing more but to do this for you.”

A radiant smile spread across Ferdinand’s face. “Yes, I trust you more than anyone in Fodlan, Lorenz.”

It was Lorenz’s turn to blush. “I will be back in a moment,” he told Ferdinand.

Ferdinand pulled on the clean white shirt he would wear under his tunic that day, as well as his small clothes, while he waited for Lorenz to return. He appeared again in the doorway shortly, holding a beautiful burgundy ribbon, a pair of scissors, and a spare sheet, before rejoining Ferdinand. 

With a flick of his wrists, Lorenz spread the sheet in front of the vanity table and gestured to Ferdinand to stand in front of him. He carefully gathered Ferdinand’s hair into a loose plait, and tied the ribbon around it leaving plenty of slack above the bow. Lorenz raised the scissors to the nape of Ferdinand’s neck. 

“Are you ready?”

Ferdinand took a deep breath in and out, “Yes.”

Lorenz cut through the hair in several snips. Afterward, he reverently placed the plait of ginger waves upon the vanity table. He assessed the ends and continued trimming, to even the sides and shape the back of the cut. Once satisfied, he slid long fingers into Ferdinand’s hair, shaking out the loose locks and lightly scratching his scalp with blunt fingernails. Ferdinand sighed and leaned into the touch. 

“It is much closer to how I wore my hair back when we were at the Officers Academy,” Ferdinand turned his head one way, then the other, “but a new style. It feels so wonderful to let go of all of that.”

Lorenz didn’t comment, but he knew that Ferdinand had allowed his hair to grow so long out of despondence in the wake of his world shattering five years ago. It must have been a weight lifted.

“A new style for a new dawn of Fodlan.” Lorenz pressed his lips to the crown of Ferdinand’s head.

“Yes, my love, a new dawn for us to finally start our lives together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @sweetbun_trio


End file.
